


ready or not, here i come (out)

by stephaniebrown



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Not Canon Compliant, jason todd/roy harper if you squint (and look through Jason's eyes), just pure fluff, might include actual jason/roy if i ever write a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebrown/pseuds/stephaniebrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey B?” he calls, and Bruce stops on his tracks and looks over his shoulder at Jason, questioning, “Is Supes as hot as he seems on tv?”</p>
</blockquote><br/>aka 5 times Jason came out to people [Robin Edition]
            </blockquote>





	ready or not, here i come (out)

**Author's Note:**

> it's jason's birthday today... he deserves some fluff...and who am i to deny him that.

i'm rewriting this bad boy sowwy


End file.
